XFiles: Noir D'huile
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: In 1998 Lucius Malfoy gets entangled in the Black Oil, Mulder and Scully are called in and both muggle and Magical world must fight together to save the world.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, or X-Files, those belong to JK Rowling and 1013 productions respectively . I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_In 1998 Lucius Malfoy gets entangled in the Black Oil, Mulder and Scully are called in and both muggle and Magical world must fight together to save the world._

_So this is a crossover of course and a few changes here. Mulder Scully and Co know about magic and do their part to keep it secret. The syndicate is pure evil and willing to do whatever it takes to rule the world with their own brand of "super humans". Harry Potter defeated Voldemort at the end of his fifth year and in this story is in his seventh year. I did change things up with the X-Files but kept true to the Syndicate, clones and black oil and the monsters of the week and dark feel that even now it still has._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Prologue:

Palomar Hotel, Philadelphia, February 17, 1998 7:30PM:

The bellhop made his way up to the floor where he was to deliver food to the man in one of the suites. He was ordinary in every way, brown hair, perfectly kept uniform and brown eyes flecked with a black oil. The bellhop came to the suite and knocked, the door was answered by a tall pale man with long silky white blond hair, gray eyes clad in crisp white shirt and navy trousers. He motioned the bellhop in and went to finish the letter he had started to his wife. His quill scratched across the parchment as he wrote with the bellhop setting up his meal. He looked up as the bellhop stepped up to him.

"That will be all." The man said, "thank you."

"Of course sir." The bellhop replied still standing there.

"You can go." The man said.

He looked up and his gray eyes widened in shock as the bellhop stepped towards him and grabbed him. A few hours later a concerned manager sent up another bellhop to see where the first one had got to. He found the first one barely alive on the floor covered in a strange black oil. When the first bellhop woke he could not remember what happened or where he was. He was taken to the hospital where he was put under observation.

Across town in a rundown warehouse the man was on his hands and knees hacking and coughing up the black oil from his eyes, nose mouth and ears. Below him the oil was moving down into a container below the man, finally he finished hacking the oil out and staggered to his bare feet and out of the warehouse. He was stumbling down the street disoriented and confused when someone stepped up in front of him. This was Alex Krycek, a tall stocky man with short brown hair, hard brown eyes and handsome tanned face, he was clad all in black, from his long sleeved black tee to his beat up leather jacket, jeans, boots and gloves.

"Can you help me?" The man asked with an English accent, "I can't seem to remember where I am."

"Yea, no I can't help you." Krycek said taking out a stun gun.

"What no don't shoot me!"

"I am not going to shoot you." Krycek said moving in to stun him, "but you probably will wish I had."

The man fell to the ground out cold and he would wish later he had remained that way. Krycek reached down and drug him to a van and threw him in, he had questions and this man had answers. A bit of torture should get the truth from him, then he could kill him as he was not the kind of man who liked to leave witnesses.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Schuylkill River, Philadelphia, February 18, 3:15AM:

There were very few people out this early in the morning, a police officer, a man getting off work, a couple of working women. They were surprised to hear the sound of a boat on the river and then a splash, the boat zoomed off and after a moment they saw someone or something swimming to shore the best it could. As the figure got closer one could see it was a man, one of the men, clad in worn jeans, beat up leather jacket and worn boots made his way down to find a man struggling to the stairs he was on. He grabbed the man and saw his hands were bound and he was completely naked. He had long white blond hair and gray eyes that were full of fear, the man cut the ropes and got him up onto the sidewalk where the man fell to his knees, hands between them shivering violently, he was still well aware he was nude and used his hands to cover his shame the best he could. The man took his coat off and put it around the other's bare broad shoulders.

"Easy there I am not going to hurt you." The man said, "names Robert, you know who you are?"

"L-Lucius Malfoy." Lucius said.

"We need an ambulance!" Robert shouted, "take it easy Lucius, help is on the way."

Lucius nodded and Robert saw he was covered in bruises, welts and cuts, one eye was nearly swollen shut and bruised badly, he had a busted lip and his hands were swollen and that was just the start. There was very little of his strong body that was not bruised or battered, his wrists were the worst, they were bruised and torn and had started to bleed again. Robert had a thermos of hot sweet tea and he helped Lucius sip some as he needed to warm up. Lucius managed a few sips before he could not stomach anymore. Finally the ambulance came and he was taken to the hospital. In the shadows a man clad in gray suit and overcoat with gray hair and pale wrinkled skin stood smoking a cigarette. He took a drag and dropped it on the ground crushing it out before he headed out to see just what threat this man was going to be.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Philadelphia General Hospital, February 19, 1998 10:00AM:

Two men stepped out of a four door navy sedan, both were in navy suits and white shirts, one had a red tie on, the other purple. Both had brown hair, one with bangs falling on each side of his forehead and hazel eyes, the other his hair neatly combed and intense blue eyes and a lean build with craggy features. These were agents Fox Mulder and John Doggett respectively. They were here to see the latest victim of one Alex Krycek, he was in a high security ward and of that was not enough the man was magical. Magical as in wand carrying, waving spell casting Wizard magical. There was a reason that Mulder and Doggett knew about magic and it had a lot to do with the department Doggett ran and Mulder worked in, that of the X-Files.

Officially Mulder was hunting for aliens and such and while much of his work seemed to point to aliens there was a darker side of things. The X-Files was part front part dumping ground for weird cases, they helped keep the statue of secrecy and fought the syndicate. If the man they called the Cigarette smoking man knew just how much they had on him they would not survive. As it was Mulder was hiding something very dear to him, he had been contacted by operatives in the government and military concerned that there were traitors in their mist trying to continue the evil works the Nazis had started. Mulder's job was to get into the FBI and recruit those he could trust to their cause, what better way than ending up in the X-Files?

What he had not expected was to fall madly in love and end up married in 1989, his marriage was so secret that no-one but his loving parents knew of it at first. Now he trusted a scant few with the truth, Dana Scully his first partner with the X-Files, Walter Skinner and John Doggett. His work made it so that his own wife and beautiful children, now seven, five and three respectively were in danger if any found out. He owed the magical world so much for without them he would never get to spend hardly any time with his family. They helped make it so he could and kept his family safe, after all he was fighting for them just as much as the muggle world as they called it.

John Doggett had come to the X-Files late, in fact he had been Mulder's partner for only two years. He was married with one son nearing eleven years of age and it was clear that Luke was going to be a wizard. Doggett part acted part was a skeptic but he was a good head of the X-Files solving over 75 percent of all the cases sent to him. This was impressive as the cases his department got were believed unsolvable. It was because of this he was respected and not scorned for being in charge of the X-Files as it was clear he was good at his job. Now he was here to see about the man, a Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family in England, a lord and very wealthy man and how he had got tangled up with the black oil.

"So what do we have on this Malfoy character?" Doggett asked.

"Not much, he was here on a business meeting, turned up naked in the Schuylkill river beaten half to death." Mulder said, "he was tortured too, with a cattle prod, bet that was Covarrubias."

"Yea you know those two make a sick pair, Krycek and Covarrubias." Doggett said, "I really want to put them away for life."

"Yea you and me both." Mulder said.

They had walked into the hospital and showed their badges before they were allowed on the elevator up to the secure ward. They got out on the secure ward and saw Dana Scully there. She was clad today in a skirt suit of black with a white shirt and heals. Her red hair was styled nicely cut so it brushed her shoulders, she was lightly tanned and her intense blue eyes took in the men before her. She checked her watch as they did and once they were sure that they were who they looked like they headed onto the ward, past the guards and to the room where Lucius was at. They walked in to see him sitting up in bed, clad in the usual hospital gown an IV in his arm. Scully noticed his hair, it was beautiful, long and straight and silky past his shoulders. His gray eyes took her in warily and though he needed a shave he was a very good looking man despite the bruises and the like on his face. His wrists were bandaged and several blankets covered his legs.

"Who are you?" Lucius said his English accent prominent here, "what do you want, I don't feel like being poked and prodded anymore so you can sod off!"

"My name is Doctor Dana Scully." Scully said glaring at him, "I know about the magical world, we all do, we work for the FBI the X-Files division. No you can co-operate with us or I will send you to the military and let the magical military police sort you out do I make myself clear?"

"Go Scully." Mulder said, he understood why she was doing this, she had to show that Malfoy was not in charge and that it was best he just do what they asked, "I am Fox Mulder, serious guy next to me is John Doggett, look I know you have no reason to trust us but we do have the same enemy, Alex Krycek."

"And the little bitch with him Marita Covarrubias." Lucius spat, "they tortured me and humiliated me and nearly killed me! They asked me things I could not answer, well you know how I was found, I doubt I need to tell you anymore."

"It would be helpful." Doggett said, "look we are on your side in this, what they did to you was wrong and sick if you want my opinion on it. Anything you can tell us that could help, anything at all."

"If you have, you know what a pensive is?" Lucius asked.

"Yea, we could get one." Doggett replied, "Dana your sister still have one?"

"Yes Melissa does, we can get it here." Scully replied.

Melissa Scully had been shot a few years ago in Dana Scully's apartment in a week of events that would go down as the turning point against the syndicate. Melissa had faked her death and once Mulder and Scully found the Strughold Mining company she had gone to work. As a witch she could get past the defenses into the mine and with a small force of house elves managed to copy every last file there. The truth of the Syndicate came out then and it was chilling, there was no alien invasion. However there had been an Alien crash back in Roswell in June of 1947 and bodies had been recovered. Sinister experiments had been done and as a result shape shifting clones were created with a splicing of human and alien DNA. The only way to kill them was with a gimlet that held a very small dose of the drug that could melt them, however one had to get it into the spinal column to kill them.

What was far worse was the black oil, this could control and destroy all human life, it did not affect any other races but humans and was designed for them. There was no alien invasion (this has to be made clear) and it was clear what the Syndicate was doing, they were trying to create the "perfect" human. Yet all they had created so far were monsters, for a long time the only ones who had stood in the way of the Syndicate was the US military, but they did not have concrete proof that the Syndicate was doing what they were doing until Melissa showed them the proof. Last year a vaccine was found against the black oil and a way to get it to the whole of the human population. Yet it was slow going and only a quarter of all humans were vaccinated. There was hope, the Syndicate planned on releasing the full virus they had created on December 20, 2012. However in the meantime they had to find away to destroy the black oil as it was becoming intelligent due to how it was using hosts to move around.

"What is black oil?" Lucius asked, "they kept asking about that."

"It's complicated." Scully replied, "you were controlled by it, it's a virus of a sort that can take control of a host, you were one."

"Ah, I see, can it be destroyed?" Lucius asked.

"We have a vaccine."

"So you do not know." Lucius said, "I was in an area of warehouses, there was a street name, Thomas Road, one building had writing on it, Fresh Farms I think."

"I need to make a call, when Melissa comes let her in." Scully said.

She left the room and made a phone call while Lucius remained under the scrutiny of the two men. There was a knock at the door and a woman entered the room. Her red hair was a few shades lighter than Scully's, bangs covered her forehead with the rest of her hair done up in a bun. She had blue eyes and tanned skin and was clad in a long gown of red with a leather ribbon around her neck with a focusing crystal on it. She had flats on and at seeing Lucius walked up taking a pensive out of her bag, her wand in hand.

"Hello I am Melisa Scully, you must be Lucius Malfoy, I want to thank you for all you did to rid the world of Voldemort." Melissa said.

"I hardly did anything, it was Harry Potter who killed the dark lord." Lucius replied, "I was one of his."

"Yet you left him and fought against him, that was brave." Melissa said, "now I need you to concentrate and I will take the memories copy them and give them back."

"You can keep them." Lucius retorted.

"We both know that is not healthy, what you suffered was horrible but you will need to move past it and you can only do so with the memories in your head. Something horrible happened and your soul remembers."

"Fine, I am not sure I want a woman viewing what was done to me." Lucius said looking at the blanket.

"I have to go with them, I am sorry." Melissa said.

"How about dinner and a date first?" Lucius said then at the look from her, "I am sorry, just trying to make light of what happened."

"It's okay, I understand." Melissa replied. "We can talk if you like after."

The memory was taken in a long strand and no matter how many times Mulder and Doggett had seen this they were still awed this could be done. Once it was deposited into the basin they followed Melissa into the pensive and landed in a dreary room. They saw Lucius here strung up by his wrists, stripped of shirt with no shoes his face already bruised, Krycek was here along with a pale woman with shoulder length blond hair. She was clad in a navy buttoned up skirt suit and white shirt and she looked quite fragile, yet both men knew she was anything but. She took up a rod and walked up to Lucius who looked at her warily.

"What do you want?" Lucius snarled.

"I want to know what you were doing covered in black oil wandering the streets?" Covarrubias asked, "who do you work for?"

"I don't work for anyone!" Lucius said biting back a scream as she touched his bare skin with the rod, "you have no right!"

"Wrong answer." Krycek said, "you were targeted and attacked, there is no record of you before you came to America, I checked, so who do you work for Malfoy?"

"I am telling the truth, I do not work for anyone!" Lucius said.

"Fine, the hard way then." Krycek said.

What followed was several minutes of pure torture. Lucius was a strong man, he refused to cry out as long as he could, it was clear he was used to torture and Melissa knew exactly what curse would make a cattle prod child's play for him. It was clear to the two fiends that their tactics were not working and their next move was going to humiliate him and break him. Krycek left off torturing him and stepped back and Melissa watched as Lucius, in pain and enraged spat right in Krycek's face. He was hit for this but it proved he still had spirit left and would not go down without a fight.

"You are gonna regret that." Krycek said wiping the spit off his face.

"Let me Alex." Covarrubias said walking up to Lucius, "always wanted to see if it's true you European boys still remain uncut."

"Go to hell." Lucius snarled tensing as he knew exactly what she was going to do to him, "you whore!"

"You will regret fighting me." Covarrubias said moving in to strip him bare, she looked him over, "not bad, too bad you will not cooperate, we could have so much fun."

"You have one last choice." Krycek said kicking Lucius's trousers and underpants aside, "or things are going to get very painful for you very quickly."

"Sod off!" Lucius said using far stronger language than that.

Melissa found it hard to watch the rest of the torture, she watched as Lucius seemed to pass out and Covarrubias tried to wake him. It appeared they thought him dead and Melissa was impressed he was able to use some magic to get them to think this. The memory cut out and then they were seeing Lucius freeing his feet from a rope tied to a cement block, then he was swimming for shore where he was helped out. They left the memory to find Lucius refusing to look at them. Melissa took a seat by him and put a hand on his bare arm, he tensed but did not look up at her ashamed of how she had seen him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, you escaped them." Melissa said.

"I was captured by muggles!" Lucius snarled, "if they had found out what I was."

"It's alright, they did not, you got away from them, you fought them the best you could." Melissa said, "and you have helped us quite a bit. We now know the black oil knows about magic."

"That is a bad thing!" Lucius said.

"No not really, is not one of your friends a one Severus Snape?" Melissa said, "one of the best potions masters in the world?"

"How can he help?" Doggett asked.

"We have a vial in containment of the black oil, muggles created the vaccine, maybe a magical can create the destroyer." Melissa replied.

"Oh boy we get to go to England!" Mulder said, "I just hope Phoebe Green is not magical or I am screwed."

"No I know who will kill her though." Doggett replied.

When Scully came back she had news that made getting to England imperative, Krycek and Covarrubias were on the move headed there. She heard the news about the black oil and realized that she was going to meet her very first potions master. From what her sister said about them they were a proud lot and she was sure Severus Snape was going to be an interesting person to meet and she hoped he could help them out for all their sakes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So yea I hate Krycek and Covarrubias can you tell? Anyway so this is the set up for what happens next. We are off to England next of course and you know who is coming into this story (no not Voldy). Like I said I did change some things up, things are not fully cannon for the X-Files and that will be explained in a way I think will fit nicely._

_Anyway do please review!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Hogwarts, Somewhere in Scotland, February 22, 1998, 7:00AM:

Severus Snape sighed as the hot water made its way over his pale bare skin and black straight hair. He went to reach for the soap and found someone had done so and was now washing his back very nicely. He sighed and smiled knowing how lucky he was to have as his wife Charity Burbage. He turned around and looked down at his shapely wife, her blond hair was tucked into a green shower cap and her blue eyes showed amusement. She studied her handsome wizard, from his soulful black eyes and large noble hooked nose and thin lips to the black hair that framed his angular face. He had thin broad shoulders and thin body with knotted muscles under his smooth pale skin, Charity traced a finger across his chest and felt the course scattering of hair there.

"You know if you continue we will be late for breakfast." Severus purred.

"Well I would not mind." Charity said her fingers going lower down to his abdomen.

"Max needs to eat." Severus sighed, "though he can pour himself cereal I think he is getting to the age he knows what we are up to!"

"Ah well, I guess I better wash your hair for you then." Charity said.

Severus let her and completely enjoyed it, but that enjoyment had to end and reluctantly the shower had to end. He dried his hair and walked into the master bedroom and started to dress. He helped Charity zip up her long full sleeved outer robes smiling at how pretty she looked in her high collared inner robes of lavender and her outer robes of dark purple. She finished putting on her high heeled shoes and checked her hair making sure the braids she had done before the shower were still in place. In the meantime Severus dressed in layers of clothing, from his black silk boxers to crisp white shirt and black breeches, thick socks and heavy buckled black dragonskin boots. He drew on his high collared buttoned inner robes buckling on his belt and then he drew on his loose outer black masters robes.

They walked from the bedroom, down the hall past their son's room (they were still living in the castle as their home was not yet built where the shrieking shack had stood) and into the living room to the kitchen where nearly eight year old Max sat reading. He looked very much like a miniature Severus, he had his eyes and dark hair though his hair was wavy and tied back and his nose smaller. He was clad in robes of navy blue over his school uniform as he went to a magical primary in Hogsmeade. He looked up and grinned as his parents came into the room and with a wave of her wand Charity started to cook breakfast.

"Why can't I stay home?" Max asked, "it's snowing and I have caught up with my studies."

"You have to go to school." Severus replied.

"But I am bored!" Max replied, "my teacher will not let me do advanced stuff!"

"I will talk to her alright?" Charity said, "see if she can give you some tests and see where you need to be."

"Really?" Max said grinning, "thanks mum!"

Charity was not Max's biological mother who had died nearly three years ago, however she was as good a mother as she could be to him. He was a good sweet boy that worked his way into many hearts and it did not hurt he was very smart too. He had been moved up a grade level already and it seemed that might not have been enough. He was in a very small magical primary set up like a muggle one and they were used to advancing children. Still Max, (short for Maxmillan Severus Tobias Snape) was very, very smart. He was a social boy too as his parents wisely knew he could not study all the time and both knew he would be sorted to Ravenclaw he was, even at seven a model for that house. Charity put the pancakes on the table, she had learned how to cook these from Molly Weasley who in turn had learned from a friend from Hogwarts who had grown up in Canada and now cooked them for each breakfast. They were quick, delicious and filling and her boys enjoyed them as well.

"I have those Americans to meet today." Severus said taking a bite of pancake drenched in maple syrup.

"Ah that should be fun, you are the best potions master, must be why they are going to meet with you." Charity said. "Well there is that." Severus replied smirking, "I am the best at what I do."

"Yes you are." Charity said.

Max just rolled his eyes, adults could be so weird! The little family finished breakfast and with a wave of her wand Charity set the dishes to washing. Then she went to finish getting ready for the day and walked with Max down to the village. In the meantime Severus went to get ready for his guests who were coming, not that Dumbledore could tell him who exactly they were oh no! It was up to him to figure that out for himself, maybe he would add laxatives to the old annoyance's lemon drops he really would this time!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Doggett knew that the magical world here in England took the treat of the black oil very seriously. Only a few days after they had briefed both worlds and the minister of magic invited them personally to England. Now they stood in an ornate office that had a window that looked out over a sunny day. Scully had actually stepped out of the floo gracefully, brushing off the black robes she wore over her suit. Doggett would have done the same but Mulder, well he was not so graceful and shot out knocking him over. This despite the fact they were taken through by two Auror, the magical police around here. Both men had navy robes over their suits, when in Rome and all that of course. They turned to see a tall man and their first thought was of an old lion. Rufus Scrimgeour had grizzled tawny hair much like a mane, a craggy face and yellow eyes behind small square glasses. Standing by him was a witch clad in high collared long green robes, her black hair tied back in a bun with a small pair of rectangular glasses on her nose.

"I trust your journey here was uneventful?" Scrimgeour asked, "Rufus Scrimgeour, minster of magic."

"John Doggett, pleased to meet you, not a bad journey until Mulder there landed on me." Doggett replied.

"Hey that was my first time traveling through fire." Mulder grumbled, he did look a bit pale, he turned to Scrimgeour, "I am Fox Mulder."

"Dana Scully." Scully replied.

"Glad to have you here, now you will need a necklace to see Hogwarts, not safe for you to be there without it." Scrimgeour said, "this is headmistress Minerva McGonagall, only she or the headmaster can give grant muggles access to Hogwarts."

"I am pleased to meet you, I wish it was under less grave circumstances." McGonagall said handing out pendants with a dragon on them, "there, now I can take ye through."

"Cool, once more into the breach." Mulder said.

McGonagall took Scully and Scrimgeour took Doggett, went back and took Mulder. He had to hold Mulder up so he did not end up on the floor and he noticed how green said man was looking. Someone else did to and before Mulder could end up getting sick he found a vial in his hands. He sniffled it and downed it finding his stomach settle at once. It was then he looked around the place he had ended up. It was a round office with lots of portraits on the walls of people, there were silvery instruments on small tables and a massive desk with a massive chair behind it. On a stand sat a fire phoenix and standing near him was the black clad figure of Severus Snape, the very one who had given him the stomach soother. He turned and saw an elderly man with long silvery beard and hair clad in bright robes of blue trimmed in green and a matching hat. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles and he was smiling at them, and of course Mulder said exactly what he was thinking.

"I was not aware Merlin was still alive!" Mulder said.

"No my dear boy I am Albus Dumbledore, you are the FBI agents who can help with what was it called again, ah the black oil?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, well we were hoping Severus Snape could actually." Scully said, "we learned of it leaping from muggle to magical from Lucius Malfoy."

"What did Lucy do this time?" Severus muttered.

"He was tortured by two traitors." Mulder said, "I think he is coming with Melissa, she wanted a tour of the school."

"Ah, I see, well I am Severus Snape, I believe you needed my help?" Severus asked, "I will need to know exactly what I am dealing with."

"Why don't we have tea while you update us?" Dumbledore said motioning to several chairs Scully was sure had not been there before around a table with tea and food on it, "I find it helps the mind tea does."

They all sat down at the table and Mulder told the tale from the very beginning, he realized these people would not say a word about his family and it was safe to talk about them. He talked about what he knew about the syndicate and how they were really Nazis and wishing to form humans to their will or destroy them. How they had taken, no stole a body from the Roswell crash and used that to create hybrids and the black oil. Thing was they could no longer control the black oil as it was clear it was becoming sentient. They had a vaccine but they needed to do more, they had to find a way to destroy it as right now they could not do so. Enter Severus and the need for his talents, as he had created a vaccine for Lycanthropy and had created a potion cure for Dragon Pox. Severus of course would need a sample, Scully had found out that black oil could be kept perfectly safe in a glass or crystal container as these were the only substances it could not break out of.

"You have a sample I can look at?" Severus asked.

"Sure, I have it on me." Scully said.

"Good, I can take you to my lab." Snape said.

"I am sorry but that sounds sinister." Mulder said, "who says I am going to take you to my lab?"

"Mulder shut up." Scully said.

"Well I for one would love to see more of Hogwarts is it?" Doggett said, "Mulder can come with me."

"I can show you around." McGonagall said.

"I will go with professor Snape." Scully said.

They all headed out, all but Dumbledore who stayed in his office to get paperwork done. Mulder went with Doggett to explore the school with McGonagall while Scully went down, down, down to the dungeons and to a large lab that was well stocked and set up much the same way she would set up her lab. Sure there were animals and plants in jars and cauldrons and such here but she saw a microscope and beakers along with stirring rods and what looked like six Bunsen burners she was sure were run by magic. She handed over the vial to Snape who took out a stopper and drew out some of the oil and put a drop on a slide, put it under the microscope and took a look. He frowned a bit and went to the wall and took three small vials each with different colored liquid. He prepared three more slides and added a drop of liquid to one slide then another to another and so on. He went back to looking at the black oil under the microscope and finally stood up.

"I can create a potion to destroy this." Severus said, "it is similar to Necromancy this black oil, I know it was made by muggle hands but I do know that muggles have accidently created magical things, or something close to it."

"So what is this most like?" Scully asked.

"Lethifold, and goblin, or something closely related to goblins, perhaps your alien victims?" Severus replied.

"Someone say aliens?" Came the voice of Remus Lupin, Scully looked up to see a handsome slight man with tawny red hair, neatly trimmed mustache and bright blue eyes clad in a three pieced tweed suit and brown robes. "Don't' worry I happen to know things and can keep secrets, even under torture and Veritaserum does not work on me, at all. I am used to pain."

"I am going to start working on a cure here." Severus said, "see what I can get done."

"He has lots more time now we have more professors, four new ones to teach the lower years." Remus said.

"Yes now I can teach students who want to learn potions." Severus said not looking up from his work, "first years annoy me so."

"Come, he will be at this most of the day." Remus said, "I can show you the school."

"I would like that." Scully said smiling.

She walked out of the office, up the stairs and found Remus a very nice man. She felt for him having such a horrible illness, but then he told her of the Wolfsbane and surprisingly the lithium that he took that kept the monster at bay. The wolf was not the problem, it was the monster that was, with the monster suppress the wolf could come and bond with Remus and he was now a more complete being because of it. They headed upstairs and found Mulder up here talking with a short plump woman who turned out to be Pomona Sprout. It was this time Harry Potter, complete with his messy black hair, bright green eyes and scar clad in rumpled school uniform and black robe walked down the stairs with two of his friends, flaming red headed, tall Ron Weasley and shapely brown haired brown eyed Hermione Granger. Both Harry and Hermione stared at Mulder and Scully and Harry grinned as if Christmas had come early.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Now if you are a bit confused you can read my Of Lions and Wards Series and that will explain Max, yea he is my OC of course. Severus we know is a very smart man and that is why I have him able to work on a cure for the black oil. Remember there is a vaccine for it but from the X-Files we never did hear about a cure. Oh and I am sure you are wondering what is up with Harry right? _

_Anyway do review please!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Brown Hotel, London England, February 25, 1998 2:15PM:

Deloris Umbridge hated having to work with muggles, yet she was wanted in the magical world still and could not go back. It was for this reason she had changed her looks as much as she could, an intense diet that she hated, corsets and even muggle surgery (what she would do to get revenge) had changed her looks enough so she did not look as she had before. She was not pretty she still had some toad-like qualities but she was thinner with a shapely figure and younger looking face. Her hair was now straight and bobbed to her shoulders and a dark brown and she wore navy or black skirt suits with pink blouses, some things she could not give up. She had started to smoke as it helped calm her nerves, she liked Regal, a more northern brand of cigarette but she liked the taste.

She turned to the two men arguing wondering why it was again she worked with these men. Ah yes world domination and the destruction of the magical race. If she could not be part of them she would help destroy them, this virus could do just that. Both men were older, one was American with a taste for cheep cigarettes, a brand called Morley's the other was as English as her, he had to be a lord. His suits were expensively cut and he carried himself as one, his cigarettes were a private brand. She took a drag and blew out the smoke, another thing about smoking, it keep one of her nervous habits at bay, the trade mark "hem" "hem" was no longer heard. She watched as a young man, Alex Krycek entered the room, not by choice, he was bound and his face was bruised. Here was one who had caused so much trouble! If only she could use her wand or even mention the magical world here, she was bound so she could not as a former ministry worker she still had that bound on her. She would get back at the magical world regardless.

"Ah Alex so good of you to join us." The Well Manicured Man (WMM) said.

"Not by choice." Alex spat, "what do you want?"

"The man you interrogated with Marita is not dead." The Cigarette Smoking Man (CSM) said, "you are causing quite a few problems."

"Yea how is that?" Alex replied, "I do what you could only dream of, if not for me…"

"If not for you and your little stunts we would not have a grave situation on our hands!" WMM snapped.

"I agree." Deloris said stepping up, "however I might be able to find this Lucius Malfoy, he will have to die of course."

"You?" Alex said looking at her annoyed, "you haven't done anything of worth I recall."

"Oh, you clearly under estimate me." Deloris said, "of course I could kill you."

"No he is not to die." WMM said, "I think a little lesson is in order."

"Yes I agree." CSM said, "what do you have in mind?"

"William, Thomas come here." WMM said and the two men who had brought Alex stepped up, "good thing about this floor, the top floor, no-one can hear us."

"You will find I am used to pain." Alex said looking bored.

"You never learn do you."CSM said coldly, "ready him."

Krycek struggled a bit as his coat and shirt were stripped from him, he glared at CSM and WMM as he stood bare to the waist for a reason. Deloris saw his right arm was real but his left arm was a prosthetic that had been fused to what was left of his arm. He was a strongly built man and she could see faint scars on his back, clearly he had been punished before. He was bound and one of the men handed CSM a whip, this made Deloris respect him a bit more, one should not delegate punishment to underlings completely. CSM removed his coat, rolled up his sleeves and took the whip and proved he was very good at this kind of punishment. What upset Deloris is how the boy remained defiant and refused to cry out, clenching his jaw and taking the punishment only grunting as the whip contacted him but making no other sound at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hogwarts, Somewhere in Scotland, February 25, Same time:

Harry was having a great day, and it had just gotten better when he saw two people that looked a bit familiar standing in the entry hall of Hogwarts. To say Harry was an X-Files fan probably would not do things justice, he was a member of the X-Philes, and the Lone Gunmen club, he lived and breathed X-Files and was able to get the American Fox channel so he could keep up with his favorite show and not wait an extra year on Sky. Though the two people here were not a dead on match with the actors who played them they looked enough like them that he knew who they were. His grin was a mile wide and both Hermione and Ron knew exactly what had got him so excited. He bound down the last stairs eyes wide and took in his heroes who were all too aware of the show that very loosely told their adventures.

"I knew it, it's real!" Harry said, "oh man you are here, and real this is awesome and the best day of my life!"

"I am Dana Scully." Scully said watching the teen nearly swoon as she shook his hand.

"Fox Mulder." Mulder said, "you saved the world from Voldemort?"

"Well I had lots of help, how do you guys know about magic, the show does not tell anything about that!" Harry said.

"Well I am sure that the show makes things up." Hermione replied, "remember what was done to you fifth year?"

"Oh yea that." Harry replied, "oh this is so cool!"

"I am Hermione Granger, Harry here is a huge X-Files fan, he found it last year and ordered all the tapes." Hermione said.

"It's a good show." Ron said, "I like it."

"The movie is coming out, I can hardly wait!" Harry said, "I mean season five and the…."

"Harry! You do not tell spoilers where anyone can hear them!" Hermione snapped at him, "honestly…"

"Wow she is here!" Harry breathed.

Scully turned to see a much healthier Lucius Malfoy clad in expensive robes of black and red, black trousers and shoes and a ebony cane with a silver snake head topping it he was glaring at Harry. "She" turned out to be Narcissa Malfoy, a tall shapely woman in a long navy blue gown with long honey blond hair piled on her head with warm gray eyes, pale skin and a smile on her face. Harry had walked up and took her hand gently and kissed the back of it getting Hermione to roll her eyes and Lucius to frown. Narcissa smiled at Harry a smile that told all she thought him sweet but that was all. Now Harry was a prankster and though he did like Narcissa he was not in love with her, he wanted to annoy Lucius and had a perfect way to do that. Narcissa knew what he was doing but let him get away with it, the poor dear had been through so much!

"My dear lady you have brightened this poor waif's heart." Harry said, "leave your cruel master and come away with me. I will serve you and wait on you hand and foot and you will never want for anything."

"Why you ill mannered cur!" Lucius snarled.

"Oh do stop Lucius he is a sweet boy." Narcissa said, "Harry you are a kind boy and have a heard of gold, but I love Lucius and could never leave him."

"But my lady what has he that I cannot offer? Gold and silver I have plenty and more, youth and vigor too." Harry said getting Hermione to roll his eyes, "could you stop that Harry?"

"But Hermione she is as the moon and stars!" Harry said.

"Alright pup that is enough, Lucy here is going to burst a blood vessel." Sirius Black, a tall man with shaggy near black hair, neatly trimmed goatee and intense gray eyes in his tanned face, he was clad in robes of maroon and he put an arm around Lucius's shoulders, "is that not right cousin?"

"Get your hands off me Black!" Lucius snarled, "and take your ill mannered godson away from my wife!"

"Fine, I am going to go see Dobby then!" Harry said as Sirius did steer him away.

"Why you little elf thief!" Lucius snarled going pink with rage.

"He is trying to rile you up." Narcissa said, "knows just how to do it too."

"I love you Dana Scully!" Harry called as he was now being drug off.

"Behave Harry!" Sirius said.

Scully to her credit was keeping her face as emotionless as she could, so that was Harry Potter the one who defeated Voldemort. He was just a teen and to have to do that! She was glad he had such spirit left, he was so like a teen boy, or even most men. Mulder was looking from Lucius to Harry who had been drug off to Narcissa who was trying not to laugh. Lucius was angry and scowled fuming as he really was going to get that brat back! He did not care if Harry was a friend of his son now or saved the world he had no right to try and woo his wife! Then again Narcissa didn't fancy him, that was clear but she did not stop him either!

He was of course being unfair, Narcissa was a sweet strong giving woman and loved him with all her heart. He had come home from America still suffering from what had happened to him. She had tended to him herself and helped him get back on the road to recovery after what had been done to him. She was angry and wanted to kill those who had harmed him and humiliated him. It took her tender care to help him heal from the abuse and though he was putting on a brave front he was fearful that he would be found and harmed again. Knowing what the black oil was did not help his temper and he was scared it could take control of him again. Still he was sure Severus was going to find some sort of cure or way to destroy it, and that gave him some hope at least. Sprout led all of them up to the headmaster's office where he was not surprised to find the other heads of houses here. After all they were not only professors here at Hogwarts but were protectors of the magical world as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Wiltshire, England, February 26 1998 1:07AM:

The small group of abductees gathered near Stonehenge, the call having come for them to meet here. They were not aware of the attacks and killing of the others who had been abducted and that this was to be their fate as well. What the Syndicate did not know is that they had brought the wrath of aliens down on them, shape-shifting aliens to be precise. They were called rebels as the Syndicate wanted to keep up the myths that aliens were responsible for attacking earth and releasing the virus and black oil. These "faceless" rebels would do anything to stop the syndicate, they could not hunt them down but they could go after those they had experimented on. Or this is what they were going marching to the abductees to take them out.

"I would not do that." A man said in the shadows getting the five aliens to turn to face him, "show your faces, I do not like talking to you this way."

"Fine, what do you want doctor Hakkie?" One of the aliens said as soon as he morphed his features so that his eyes, nose, ears and lips were no longer sealed, his eyes were cold and black as he glared at the thin bearded man clad in a gray tweed suit before him. "You do not belong here."

"Really? I thought we had a deal! That you would stop this!" Del Hakkie snapped, "these people are innocent, they don't deserve to die!"

"Like Duane Barry?" The alien said getting Hakkie to wince.

"I tried to help him but he was beyond help, please don't do this." Hakkie said.

Doctor Del Hakkie was a hard working psychologist at Davis Correctional Treatment Center, or rather he had been until he "retired" two years prior. He had been contacted by the very people that Mulder worked for and his world travels were covers for finding out what was going on with the Syndicate. After the attacks in Kazakhstan and Skyland mountain Hakkie had been in contact with the "alien bounty hunter" who was had changed sides and was working with the alien rebels. Hakkie had many talks with them, and he had thought he had got through to them but with them here ready to kill more "alien abductees" and he was not pleased.

"Why are you doing this?" Hakkie asked.

"They are a threat not to just your world but the galaxy." The alien replied, "I do not wish to do this but it must be done."

"No, there are other ways, please, I have contacts, the vaccine works!"

"Yes but the black oil has spread, rumor has it the magical have it now." The alien said.

"There are no magical, remember that." Hakkie warned the alien, he was a squib himself and took the statute of secrecy very seriously. "Not on this world, you understand me?"

"Find a cure we give you six months, if not then the abductees all will die." The alien replied. "Tell the not people this understood?"

"Yes, I understand." Hakkie replied.

He was not happy about this but at least it kept these innocent people alive. He had worked hard for years, had tried so hard to protect and save Duane Barry, yet he could not reach him and in the end he had to kill him to stop him from harming anyone more. He was a doctor not a soldier and killing was something he hated doing with a passion, he had nearly broke down after he had killed Duane but Duane had asked him to, begged him stating he could not control himself anymore and how could he say no? Now he just hoped he could find someone to find a cure or thousands more were going to die. Some days he really did hate his job.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Okay if you are lost with the X-Files twists and turns here I advise you watch the first six seasons. Yes I said the first six as that is where the inspiration comes from and draws very heavily on those six seasons. Of course I put my own spin on what the Syndicate does what it does. As for Harry here, no he is not in love with Narcissa, he loves to annoy Lucius, as Lucius even though he is a good guy now rubs him the wrong way. Besides annoying Lucius is fun!_

_Anyway do review please!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Hogwarts, February 27, 1998, 5:23PM:

Severus Snape had a pleased look on his face, the reason was that he had found a way to destroy the black oil. As he had studied Lethifold and had connections with goblins this cure was easier to come by. What surprised him was the fact that the goblins showed an interest in helping, once they found out that one of their people (so they believed) had crashed in Roswell and their body used for evil purposes. Severus liked working with goblins, they had his same dark humor and were very honorable and extremely smart. In fact most humans could never hold a candle in intelligence to an average goblin's mind. Tropic, a female goblin alchemist was in his labs helping him out, he liked her as she respected his space and with only a few threats of disembowelment and death they got along well. She even liked Max who liked to watch what his father worked on.

This was how Scully found out about the cure, she came to the lab to see Max seated cross-legged on a table reading a large book. He had cast off his robe and was clad in crisp white shirt with blue tie, navy jumper and trousers and polished shoes. Severus was talking to a short female creature with slightly green skin, stocky build with long clever fingers, pointed ears and sharp teeth. Scully knew this was a goblin and a female as she was clad in a brown under dress with a sleeveless over dress of green dragonskin and matching boots. She had on a gray apron and shapeless gray hat on her thick brown locks. She saw Scully and grinned hoping to scare her, yet Scully did not scare easy, she just raised an eyebrow.

"We have a cure and way to destroy nasty black oil." Tropic said, "had to threaten master Snape with pain but he came along in the end."

"Watch it mistress goblin I will have you in my potions kit of you are not careful!" Severus shot back.

"I love you as well human, ugly as you are." Tropic shot back.

"I think they are in love." Max said, "mum hopefully will not mind."

"Max I am warning you." Severus growled, "you are treading on thin ice son."

"I am only joking dad!" Max said, "I know you see mistress Tropic as a friend."

"Ha! She wishes to skewer me!" Severus replied.

"Yes, humans in pain makes me so happy." Tropic said.

"So you have a cure this fast?" Scully asked.

"Yes, runes added to a potion, some alchemy as well and yes, I have a cure." Severus replied, "that and teach naughty boys to behave."

"Oh uncle Sirius being bad again?" Max said his large black eyes far too innocent looking.

"Brat." Severus muttered.

Scully could see how much Severus loved his son and how comfortable the boy was being around him. What surprised Scully was what the boy was reading, _A Brief History of Time_ by Stephen Hawking. She could see the boy looks so much like Severus, though he was not as pale and his nose was smaller. His hair was long too, something she was not used to seeing on a schoolboy of his age but he kept it tied back and she realized it was probably cultural as his father had long hair too. Max went back to his book and it was then she saw he was working sums as he read, she walked up and took in what he was doing. She was good at math, had to be with being a doctor and pathologist. She was amazed at how the boy was trying to work through the complex math that Hawking had worked on and seemed to understand what he was doing.

"So what are do you think of his theories?" Scully asked Max.

"Most of it is really solid, but there are things I don't agree with." Max said, "such as black holes, he says the energy leaves the galaxy at the event horizon, I don't believe that but don't know how to show it bends back into the universe."

"Well I am sure you will find a way, he did prove the big bang happened." Scully said.

"Yes and that God exists though he does not see it that way." Tropic said getting Severus to look at her, "what some humans have brains, this Hawking is one."

"Yes, well I agree that most humans are strange but some are very smart." Tropic replied. "Max is a sweet smart boy."

"He is smart, just tested him and he has been moved up two grades." Severus replied, "he is at high school level or more in maths."

Scully was impressed, she liked meeting prodigy children, which Max clearly was. He reminded her of another, Gibson Praise, a boy who had to be taken into hiding as not only was he a genius he was, according to her sister a natural hyper-Legilimens, someone who could look into the mind, or as Gibson read them. He was learning to control his gift now and was far out of the grasp of the Syndicate and their evil schemes, he was not really magical but cruel experiments on him as a baby had turned him into a Legilimens. The safest place for him was the magical world and he had enough metal skills he could fit right in. She watched as Max put down the book and turned the page of his notebook.

"Dad you said this black stuff was coming here right?" Max asked.

"Yes, problem is how." Severus replied.

"Well Mr. Malfoy was near the waterfront in Philadelphia." Scully replied.

"Yea and just got off the phone, an oil tanker is due to land at Liverpool tomorrow." Mulder said coming in, "who is the kid?"

"My son Max." Severus said, " an oil tanker?"

"How big?" Max asked, "if I know how big I could do the calculations to see how much potion you will need."

"Would not hurt, he is very good at maths, far better than even me." Severus said, "then again Miss Granger did have to give him his first calculus book."

Max was given the oil tanker size, it was not a large one as far as tankers went. He knew that the black oil was in fact a medium to transport the virus, the virus took up a tenth of the oil as it where. He worked his sums taking the worst case scenario as he worked his little tongue stuck out as he concentrated hard. He was no super genius, he just had a natural gift for learning and really loved math being able to read it much as most can a book. He worked through the calculation and as the adults talked he carefully worked the sums with Tropic watching him work and offering her advice when needed. Finally he finished after a half hour and handed the result to Scully who took it and smiled at the beaming boy.

"Wow so from this it looks as if we will need a gallon of the cure." Scully said.

"One cauldron, very good, this is of course set for the worst case scenario Max?" Severus asked.

"Of course dad!" Max said, "can I have some chocolate?"

"Of course" Severus said getting Max to cheer, "after dinner."

"But dad what if I have chocolate covered fruit, that way I would have dinner at the same time?" Max said.

"Son you are trying my patience." Severus said trying to remain stern but failing, he handed his son a square of chocolate, "don't tell your mother I did that."

"One more square and I don't" Max said innocently then at his father's glare, "or I could just eat this one?"

Scully was hard pressed not to smile, Max was a smart little boy and like loved and cared for and it was clear he had a mischievous streak too. He was a sweet young man and smart and he had just helped them out quite a bit. He jumped down from the table as a very large shaggy black dog with gray eyes came into the room. He ran up and hugged the dog and both boy and dog left the lab, the dog barking in joy the boy laughing. What Scully did not know but would find out later is that the dog, Padfoot was really an Animagmus like her sister and was the notorious Sirius Black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ministry of Magic, London England, March 1 1998: 6:41PM:

Scrimgeour limped down to the holding cell the American squib was seat in, with him was and old heavily scarred man with grizzled gray hair, one beady real eye and one magical blue one whizzing around in his head. He was clad in brown robes and cloak and had one booted food and one clawed wooden leg and was using a heavily carved staff to help him walk. This was Alastor Moody, a semi-retired Auror who had in his day brought in more dark wizards and witches than any before or after him. He as a fair man, one who did not hold to torturing those he captured or denying any a trial. It was because of him that the English Auror office was turning out to be one of the best in the world in terms of fairness and sentient rights.

They came to the holding cells were they were met by Dora Tonks-Lupin, she was clad in the female version of the Auror uniform, it was the same as the men's with high collared belted coat but instead of trousers she had a long navy skirt and high healed brown boots. She had a cloak on and today her hair was long and nearly black with her eyes gray, her "safe mode" look as she was a Metamorphmagus. Even now after Voldemort was dead and gone she still had to hide her gift from the majority of the magical world. She nodded to the minister and all three went into the holding cell were Del Hakkie was seated waiting for him. It was not hard to capture the squib, after all he was involved in whatever was going on with the black oil and Scrimgeour wanted to find out just what he was up to. If he was an enemy then he was going to go to Azkaban and the goblins would have a new prisoner to work.

"What are you doing in England?" Scrimgeour asked, "actually why were you in Knockturn Ally?"

"I want to speak to the American Embassy." Hakkie replied.

"Black Oil." Tonks said getting Hakkie to flinch, "so what side are you on?"

"Ye know what Veritaserum is squib?" Moody said, "I am sure ye do, and it works well on squibs."

"Let me make this very clear." Scrimgeour said leaning over the table getting right in Hakkie's face, "if you are on the side of those who created this black oil I personally will make your life hell."

"I was saving lives, there is more to things than just the Syndicate, I trust nothing will leave this room or those here?"

"Ye are correct." Moody said.

"An alien race found out about what the Syndicate is doing, I was given six months for a cure or a way to destroy the black oil and not just that, the super soldiers." Hakkie replied.

"Super soldiers?" Moody asked both eyes on him.

"Yes, super soldiers, it's the final product of the Syndicate, so far they can only turn those of a certain genetic code, but they will go further." Hakkie replied, "no cure and those abducted will continue to be killed, I was lucky to get six months out of the faceless rebels, it's what they call themselves and you my dear had better not get caught around muggles they will jump to the wrong conclusion."

"See I don't like squibs like ye, the way ye can see magic and all." Moody said, "I should have ye locked up!"

"Mad-eye it's alright, I am used to this." Dora replied. "You will help us, we need to know what is going on, please."

"We are working with the X-Files team." Scrimgeour said.

"Good, fine but if my trust is misplaced in you I will kill you, I have killed before, I may hate doing it but I am capable of it." Hakkie warned them. "I am not the kind of man you can easily dismiss."

Scrimgeour was well aware of that and he knew now that Hakkie was against the Syndicate, something he had just learned about himself. Scrimgeour knew lots about the muggle world, it was smart for him to know of things outside the magical world. He knew of the technology that the muggles had and the wars and was as well versed in the muggle world as any teen witch or wizard. Yet learning of the Syndicate shook this stalwart man to the core, just what else was going on that he did not know about? It was clear there was a hidden war going on, one he was not sure that the people on this planet would win and that scared him deeply.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes I know I am showing Max as super smart, however take a look at who his father is. I would think any child Severus would have would be very smart. Besides there are children who are smart like this at a very young age and Max is no different. Though a cure or destroy has been found the plot has thickened and they have to get the cure to the tanker without getting found out after all._

_So do review, let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The Lone Gunmen Offices, Baltimore, Maryland, March 1, 1998, 10:00AM:

The district of the arts was a small area with a hodgepodge of warehouses, former tenant homes and factories. Most were still abandoned and unused but for squatters and the homeless. One street had a revival of sorts with shops and stores set at the front of many of the buildings. Parts of these buildings had been converted to lofts and apartments that were not large or luxurious in any sense of the word but were home to hundreds. One such warehouse had a row of five shops and two floors of apartments on the front of a long vast warehouse. On one side facing an alley were the offices of the Lone Gunmen, their labs, library and storage rooms and their apartments. Though the men who ran the paper made little from the paper they made up for this in owning the warehouse and earning rent from their tenants. That and the hydroponic gardens that took up several levels of the vast interior space where they grew food for themselves and sold the surplus of mostly fruits and vegetables and herbs.

The men were as different as they could be, there was John Byers, the leader and business man of the three. He was tall with red brown hair and neatly trimmed beard and nearly always clad in suit and tie. Melvin Frohike was a jack of all trades when it came to anything electronic, he was a short graying man with large glasses who was in love with Scully and would defend her with his last breath. Last was the genius of the bunch, Richard "Ringo" Langly, a tall thin man with long blond hair and "Buddy Holly" glasses. He favored rock tee shirts jeans and tennis shoes but it was clear without him there would be no Lone Gunmen. The unofficial member of the group was Susanne Byers nee Modeski. Officially she had died but she lived here in hiding and as a Metamorphmagus squib she could hide in plain sight if needed. Byers loved her and had married her, she took care of Byers and the other Gunmen along with the Byers' young children. They were perfectly safe here in this part of the warehouse complex, runes and wards protected them as they were protected by the magical world and the same people that protected Mulder.

"I am God!" Langly said in rolling back in his chair from the massive screens that took up the "hacking station" as he called it, "I got in!"

"You said that last week." Frohike replied, "all you found was a new porn site, not that I am complaining."

"Let's see." Byers said getting up from his desk and walking up to see what Langly had found, "I believe this is it, finally, you sure they cannot trace this back to us?"

"I am a wizard with hacking, no way do they know I am in." Langly said, "that is why it took me so long."

"It would be nice if we could put this in our paper." Frohike said, "any reason why we can't?"

"We would be dead the instant we did." Byers said, "make sure it is stored in the proper places, the truth will come out, maybe not today but it will come out."

"Operation fight the future coming up." Frohike replied.

The files that Langly was copying were far more extensive than what they had got from Kenneth Soona, he had been one of the best hackers but the hack into the DoD and into the Syndicate had got him killed. It had taken years for the Lone Gunmen to get this far, they had to make sure that the breach was not detected and that took time and effort. They were still on high alert as the Syndicate might still have a chance to track them down. After a few minutes and the red alert not called on the complex they were able to relax marginally. That is until Albert Hosteen Apparated into the Apparation point that was set up in the office getting the men to jump. Albert was, of course a wizard, and like most American Indian witches he did involve himself in muggle affairs, he had served in WWII as a code talker and then lived a quiet life as a healer medicine man on the Navajo reservation afterwards. There was a reason for this, most of the American Indian magical community believed in a great change on 12, 21, 2012. They were doing everything they could to make sure that it was a peaceful and good thing not the dark and evil that the Syndicate wanted to create.

"Sir don't do that!" Byers said.

"Yea nearly made me piss myself." Langly replied.

"I am sorry, but I believe you have found information." Hosteen said calmly, "my talking stone went off."

"Cool, well we are in and it looks like they have been doing a lot of really bad stuff." Langly said.

"Yea what is really bad is that this is blocked from the rest of the government." Frohike said, "which means we are looking at an inside job to take down the United States."

"That and the world, looks as if not all the government is rotten to the core." Byers said.

"True, I got word there is a cure found for the black oil." Hosteen said, "the mistakes made by the few can now be undone."

"I never did ask, why do you guys, magical Indians and all help us, I mean first you help in the Revolution, then set that storm on the British sacking Washington and all?" Langly asked, "after all we kinda took your lands and all."

"The storm was from God not us, but our story is sad. Long ago the first nations were great, they were good and kindly peoples who did not follow the ways of war or bloodshed." Hosteen said, "the lost ones were not lost, they fought a great war, lands once fertile were turned to dust and a great people fell. What your ancestors saw was the remnant of that great people, we magical of all the tribes pledged to protect these lands, to keep the mistakes of the past from being passed on. It is nearly too late with the Syndicate but we will fight on and continue to help."

"Wow, makes since." Langly said, "so let's get these guys."

Hosteen smiled, this is what he lived for, to fight evil no matter what and in every form. He did not hold to the dark and light nonsense much of the magical world did. That led to confusion, no he fought evil and followed good, the dark was to attractive and that made it hard for people to avoid the trap of evil. Call something that was evil, evil and not dark and the confusion was gone, or so he believed. He left the office and went to look for Suzanne and his two godchildren, Mark and Mary Byers. He knocked at the apartment door and Suzanne answered the door holding three year old Mary on her hip with Mark right by her. Her dark blond hair was cut around her chin and she was clad in jeans and tee shirt, as were her children. Hosteen picked up Mark who shouted in joy, yes children, the future of these children, of all children was the reason he kept fighting and made life all the more worthwhile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

J Edgar Hoover Building, Washington DC, 01:12AM:

Walter Skinner was not in a good mood and he would have tore at his hair if he had more than a fridge of it left on his head. He was pacing the secure office he used when he made his video calls looking very intimidating indeed. It was not hard for him, he was in his late forties but was still powerfully built man with tanned sculpted body under his long sleeved shirt and tie, navy trousers and polished shows. His eyes were hard as flint behind his small round glasses and he was glaring at the mixed group of FBI agents, Magical Military Police (MMP), witches and wizards on the other end of the line. He did not have a long time to talk, even with something called Technomancy creating this feed they had to be super careful as who knew if the Syndicate might be able to breech it? They were not going to allow that to happen if they could prevent it.

"There has to be a better way!" Skinner snapped.

"I would have thought you as a muggle would not care what happened to a wizard." Lucius replied, "besides I can created the distraction needed."

"And if it goes wrong?" Skinner asked, "what then?"

"We still have destroyed the bloody thing." Lucius replied. "I think I know my enemy now sir."

"John you going to allow this?" Skinner asked.

"As much as I don't like it this seems the only way, I will be there, along with a squad of soldiers." Doggett replied, "just like old times, should be fun."

"Fine, but we are going with plausible deniability." Skinner replied.

"Would not have it any other way sir." Doggett replied on the other end.

The connection ended and Skinner remained in the room for a few minutes. He left, took a set of secret stairs up to his office and entered to sit at his desk just as his _favorite person in the world_ came into the room. Skinner did not look up as he started to look through his paperwork, he wondered what the smoking bastard wanted now. He did look up when CSM took a seat and lit up, this despite the no smoking sign on Skinner's desk. Skinner really did not like this man at all, but he had his part to play and he hoped in the end it was enough. He wondered how much CSM knew or guessed, this cat and mouse game could get quite trying, maybe he should have shot him a few months back. It would have, after all saved him a lot of grief now.

"I just got word that Mulder and Scully along with Doggett are in England." CSM said, "any idea why?"

"I told you to let me take care of Krycek." Skinner said, "this is his doing."

"How is that?" CSM said taking a long drag on his cigarette. "I have no idea where Krycek is, if I did do you think I would let him live?"

"He captured an English business man, a noble." Skinner replied, "this has gone far beyond his killing and stealing, I told them to go to England."

"Not very smart, I understand there is a congressional hearing on this matter as we speak." CSM said the threat out in the open.

"Good I would be more than happy to testify."

Skinner looked up to see the last person he really wanted to see, Phoebe Green. Oh she was a good agent as any, a great detective but she it was clear what she wanted from him, a one night stand. That was not going to happen, sure she was pretty and all with long red hair, dressed in a European cut woman's suit that fit her curves very well. However if she was here than things were going to hell and fast. She was here to clean up the mess that his agents had left behind and he was not happy about this at all. CSM took the disgruntled look on his face as dislike of the English woman and he very nearly smiled. He knew detective Green, she was brilliant in her field and if things were different he would give Krycek up to her.

"I have no idea where Alex Krycek is." CSM said blowing smoke out, "if I did I certainly would not harbor him."

"He created an international incident with his torture and attempted murder of one of the peerage," Green said, "you might not like nobles over here but where I come from an attack on one such as Lucius Malfoy is very personal. You can have your bloody hearing but I intend in speaking there."

"I see, well if you do find Alex let me know, I would love to speak with him." CSM said getting up and leaving the office.

Green looked over at Skinner, words did not need to be said, they both knew that CSM was lying. They had greater worries now, well Skinner did, he wondered just how Phoebe Green planned on cleaning up this mess. Last time she had managed to get that fire setting psychopath to die of a heart attack and he was hoping there would be no bodies after this visit to have to explain away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Liverpool, England, March 1, 11:32PM:

Two men, stood on board the oil tanker _Raven Harbor_, they were on guard, oil was very valuable after all and one could not leave such a cargo unguarded even in a well lit and guarded port. They were eating sandwiches and soda as there was not much else to do. They heard a whimper and saw a shaggy black dog on the dock, this was not uncommon, stray dogs could always be found around ports along with cats. This one was a beauty though and huge, one of the men motioned to the dog who, whimpering it made its way up the stairs to the deck of the ship. It sat watching the men as they ate and they were amused at how brave this dog was to come up here, it was clear he had belonged to someone as he had a sleek well cared for coat.

"You are a brave pup aren't ya?" Bob, one of the men said throwing a bit of sandwich to the dog who gobbled it down, "what is one like you doing down here?"

"Too many people get rid of their dogs, just drop them off and leave them." Rick the other man said throwing some chips to the dog who caught them in mid air and downed them, "well he is a smart one then isn't he?"

"Guess he can stay, you want to stay boy?"

The dog smiled and sat down by the men, what they did not know is this was no ordinary dog. This was Sirius Black and as an Animagmus he had come to deliver the cure. Of course this was supposed to be the job of one Lucius Malfoy, should have been but Sirius had stunned him and took his place. Lucius thought he could just Apparate in and drop the cure in, but Sirius believed if the black oil was sentient it would expect this. Which was why he was here in dog form, he could deliver the potion and act like a dog until the coast was clear for him to leave. He walked from the men nose to the deck "exploring" much to the amusement of the men. He entered the ship and turned human in a corner and finding the main delivery pipe to deliver the cure. He turned back into a dog and just in time as Alex Krycek walked around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Krycek said bending down to let the dog sniff his hand, "you don't belong here."

_Neither do you_. Padfoot thought letting Krycek pet him _not fair you a dog person_.

"Come on, let's get you back on the deck." Krycek said.

Padfoot followed him and took the food gently from Bob's hand that was given him. He stayed on the ship for a few hours, relaxing by the men, then just before dawn he trotted down the stairs leaving behind three amused men. Padfoot headed into the city, down an ally and turned human then Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. He headed in and saw Lucius heading down the stairs. At once he had his wand out at the same time as Lucius, yet before they could get into a wand battle the headmaster walked down the stairs and looked from one man to the other getting them to holster their wands.

"It's done." Sirius said.

"I hate you." Lucius snarled.

"Well I am a Black, you are just a weak little Frenchman." Sirius taunted.

"How dare you! I am as English as you!" Lucius snarled.

"Though this is entertaining I do not think my students need to see bloodshed on such a fine day." Dumbledore said, "have breakfast then we will talk in my office."

The men did as he asked and headed to his office. Of course even with the cure doing its job there was still one more thing that had to be done, and that was bring in Alex Krycek and Marita Covarrubias, they were far too deadly to allow them to stay on the run ruining lives. Lucius was still mad at Sirius but deep inside he knew Sirius had been right in what he did.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes I aware that things are moving very fast here. However as in real life this can happen, months even years of little to no progress and a day or a few of progress is sometimes the norm. Even with the cure for the black oil, which can destroy the clones there are still the super soldiers to deal with and the faceless rebels._

_Anyway do please review!_


End file.
